


Random Dice

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 10all10的各种长短不一风格不明的尝试，abo世界观，非常随缘所以不知道打什么预警每章节之前会说一下这章涉及什么cp





	1. Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 610  
> 波勒克兰/努德内

努德内和波勒克兰过去的任何一个床伴都不同，他既不抗拒也不哭泣，对待自己被打开的身体如同看待一具陌生的尸体。即便快感让他面色潮红，他也只平静地凝视着天花板，双手抓着自己的领口，像是那个已经被扯开的东西依旧让他窒息。  
波勒克兰无端地感到有些不爽。这并非是针对肉体的评价——努德内作为一个omega简直不能更合格，他谨慎地把控着抑制剂的用量，在他找上门来的时候，龙骑士甚至以为对方是来找他探讨学术问题的。  
“请问您能帮我个忙吗？我的发情期到了，总是靠抑制剂会对身体机能造成影响。”  
波勒克兰仅剩的那只眼睛睁得比听到格里诺和盖里克在冰天宫约架的时候还要大，他一时间不知该先问“你难道不是个beta”还是先问“为什么要找我”，但努德内又向他迈了一步，omega在发情期难以控制的信息素便立时包裹了他。  
那是如同春日雨后草地一般潮湿的味道，在伊修加德现如今的环境中已经再难寻找。努德内比他矮上一截，那双上抬的松绿眼瞳中蕴含的光芒令人无法抗拒，波勒克兰听到对方用评判商品一般的口气向他保证。  
“请您放心，我很听话的，不会留下痕迹。”  
他们顺理成章地滚到了一张床上——波勒克兰不知道有没有alpha能拒绝这样的邀请，但他没有理由拒绝送上门的欢爱。成熟的omega身体柔软而美妙，努德内对他的动作全然配合，甚至连对方掐着自己腰留下的印迹都并未提出任何抗议。  
“嘿，我可不想和一具尸体做爱。”  
他俯下身去，在对方耳边轻佻地撂下话。然而努德内过了一会才将视线挪到波勒克兰的脸上，思索片刻后，露出个坦诚的微笑来。  
“您的技术很好，我在享受，所以有点走神。那么您想听点什么，又或者要我拥抱您么？”  
如果不是对方的技巧着实还算可以，波勒克兰几乎想现在立刻抽身走人。他没好气地用手捂住对方的嘴，将那张他现在怎么看怎么心烦的脸按在枕头里，努德内倒看不出有什么不满，他用手握住那禁锢自己的手腕，只是寻求个没有抗拒的支点。  
这让波勒克兰心里的烦躁燃烧得更甚：他想让那张脸上出现点什么有趣的表情，以便让这个晚上留下至少那么一点对自己来说愉快的回忆。omega的高潮漫长而磨人，他就着那不断收缩的肠道继续抽送，突然想起什么来，松开了自己的手。  
“就不怕我标记了你？”  
努德内呼出悠长而纾解的叹息。他的眼球动了动示意自己听到那问句，而直到从高潮的绝顶中重新跌落下来，以太学家才张开口，将舌尖抵在上牙膛上，露出下面压着的青灰色药片。  
波勒克兰将性器拔出来射在他的小腹上，两人的精液混成一团，顺着omega的胯骨流下。努德内探出手臂去拿放在一边的纸巾，而波勒克兰从床上翻身下去，背对着他挥了挥手。  
“下次有这事别找老子，我对上床前还要自己含避孕药的omega没兴趣。”  
他看不到努德内的表情。那个还算熟悉的声音安静了片刻，依旧温和地回复道。  
“那真是太遗憾了。”


	2. Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 410  
> 格里诺/努德内

“我梦里多了一只猫。”  
如果和努德内上床是他这辈子做的第二蠢的事，那么向他说出这句话的这一时刻足够在格里诺心里排上第一。但是话已经说出去，把人家堵在图书馆外走廊的也是他，格里诺干脆放弃地抱臂等着努德内的反应。  
抱着摞书本的以太学家安静地盯着他，过了一会确认他这话没有后续才点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
格里诺只觉得一口老血噎在嗓子里。他毫不掩饰地从鼻子里出了个气声，彻底放弃了这场自己一时兴起而发起的对话转身就走。他的身后没有传来铠靴踏地时应有的响声：努德内嫌麻烦，那及地的长袍下经常是踩着拖鞋的赤裸双腿。  
不，他为什么要了解那个死书呆子。  
黑色皮肤的战士啐了一口，将背后的溃逃握住空挥了几下，决定找个倒霉蛋儿发泄一下内心这股没来由的烦闷。  
要说他们之间关系的起始点，还要从他被omega堵在门口的时候说起。和波勒克兰那个来者不拒的登徒子不一样，泽梅尔家的大少爷别说是omega，beta和alpha也不是没上过床。努德内在他认识的一水儿床伴里绝算不上出彩——那张脸或许还能为他加两分，却被横亘的伤痕割裂开来，多出点诡异的气息。  
所以他向来人讨要一个为什么选他上床的理由。格里诺本以为会收到和过去一样的溢美之词，可努德内只是把手伸进袍子上挂着的口袋中，然后在他面前摊开掌心。  
那上面躺着一个十二面骰。  
“你他妈真是个不可理喻的疯子。”  
格里诺记得自己在把对方按到墙上的时候大笑着给他的评价，而omega只是眨了眨眼，将自己柔软而亟待满足的穴口暴露在对方的视野之下。  
“理解也并非必要。”  
他们在宿舍门口的走廊上搞了一发，努德内看上去丝毫没有抗拒，但格里诺还是怀着点莫名的占有欲把他拎进了自己的卧室。在清理身体的时候他试了一下对方的口腔，浊液沿着伤疤滑落的样子让他鬼使神差地问出口。  
“若我说想了解你呢？”  
跪在厚重瓷砖地上的人正用清水洗去脸上的精液，听闻这句话站起身来，将那件早被揉得皱皱巴巴的苍穹法师袍套上，遮掩住那具瘦削的、被情爱的痕迹刻满的身躯。  
“我从未将任何人阻拦在门外。”  
他最后戴上那镶嵌着红色宝石的头冠，纤长的脖颈后是艳红的齿痕。它的主人偏过头，来向格里诺露出个微笑。  
“你想的话，请随时来拜访我。”

 

“那家伙长着一身脏不啦叽的灰毛，个子很小，我一只手就能把它捏碎。”  
格里诺的话没头没尾，努德内却仿佛根本没消耗时间地就明白了他指的是什么。他将手中的笔放下，又为一侧翻开的书内夹了个金属的精巧书签，这才伸手示意战士可以随便找地方坐。  
“与人类相较，猫是更脆弱的。”  
学者的语气没有怜悯，只是在陈述一个事实，可格里诺却好像听到什么有趣的事一样笑了起来。  
“你傻吧，那只是我梦里的幻觉而已。”  
“一个值得您两次向我打开话题的幻觉。”  
操，他怎么能把话说得这么讨人烦。格里诺翻了个白眼，在这间比起宿舍更像是储藏间的地方转了两圈，最终选择直接一屁股坐在了还算有空位的办公桌上。  
这个视角让他能俯视努德内，那张棱角分明的脸在抬眸的时候添了两分可怜的意思，极大程度地安抚了他暴躁的内心。  
“你不认为我把它捏死了么，就像是那些幼龙的小脑袋瓜一样。”  
“不会的，你很喜欢它。”  
“有没有人说过你这种语气真的很讨打？”  
“有的。但是自我成为苍穹骑士之后，很少有人真的敢动手。”  
格里诺俯下身去一把攥住他的领子，将他们的脸拉到个极近的距离。他先前从没注意过努德内的瞳色，而现在那汪松绿的眼睛让他觉得还算舒畅，于是他挑眉将手上的力道松了两分。  
“你信不信我敢。”  
努德内与他对视片刻，轻轻地叹了口气，然后他们交换了个并不默契的吻。

 

“猫这东西如果不挠人也不需要喂养照顾的话，确实挺可爱的。”  
他们一起执勤的时候，格里诺突然说道。彼时努德内正拿着记录本书写，而他拎着巡夜用的提灯。他们之间的气氛就如同哈罗妮的冰天一般宁静，而努德内看起来一点也没有打破它的欲望。  
“生命是很复杂的东西。”  
他们拐过一个廊角，学者在纸页上落下几个字符。战士对那些不需要他负责的东西全无兴趣，只一个劲儿地往前走。  
“是么，那我倒庆幸我的小东西只是个幻想。”  
他漫不经心地说。努德内将羽毛笔抵在下颌上蹭了两下，又陷入了思考之中。他们之间的沉默维持到走完一整周的巡逻，而后的时间里遍只需要在入口执勤就行。  
“猫是难以捉摸的。”  
他们在冰冷的铁门前站定的时候，努德内的声音在冰凉的雪夜里弥散。而格里诺只是轻慢地笑了一声，用手指了指头颅。  
“它是我的。”

 

金发的精灵猛地从床上坐起来，那双漂亮的紫水晶四下转了转，还是凝固在虚空之中。在他的大脑运转起来之前，格里诺已经从床上跳了下去，披着单薄的睡袍大踏步地穿过教皇厅的走廊。如若不是苍穹骑士的宿舍区没有人值守，只怕那可怜人定要被这快速掠过的白影吓个够呛。  
努德内打开宿舍门的时候，就被格里诺一把捏住了肩膀。战争狂的力气比之有着破碎之名的同僚也不逊色多少，更何况他似乎完全没有意识到对方只是个法师，丝毫没有收敛力度。  
“我的猫丢了。”  
这句话刚说出口的时候，他就如同被泼了一盆冷水一般清醒下来。  
格里诺，你他妈怎么回事，那只是梦里的一只猫而已。  
他试图这么说服自己，可梦里那种歇斯底里般的暴怒如同刻在了他的骨子里。他不记得自己究竟在梦里杀了多少人又毁坏了多少桌子，只记得那只灰色的，绿色眼瞳的小猫如同蒸发一样从他的梦境里消失了。  
他颓然地松开手，准备好迎接努德内的冷嘲热讽。该死的，是谁之前信誓旦旦地说那只是个幻觉，现在却为这个幻觉大张旗鼓？  
然后他收到了一个带着折断的青草气息的拥抱。努德内的手比他在夜风中穿梭而过的肌肤温暖不少，以缓慢节奏拍着他的后背，奇异地让格里诺跳痛不已的太阳穴安定下来。他像个柱子一样站在原地，任由omega用他的信息素抚顺他的每一根神经。  
“你很喜欢它，所以它会回来的。”  
若是放在平时，格里诺铁定要为他这毫无逻辑的话嗤笑出声。可他现在竟被这单薄的言语驯服，垂下高傲的头颅落在对方肩上。  
“怎么好像你连猫都懂似的。”  
他最终用听不出语气的声音抱怨了一句，而被质疑的人轻轻笑了片刻，没有回答。


End file.
